


Good-for-Nothing Acronyms

by lmPerrin



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmPerrin/pseuds/lmPerrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tries to be sneaky about her phone contacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-for-Nothing Acronyms

“…And you are not listening to me.”

Kate looks up. She’s pretty sure she heard something about physics and magic and she’s about to lie and tell Billy that no, she’s really listening, keep going, when Billy snatches her phone out of her hands.

“You see, this is what’s wrong with today’s youth,” Billy says. “Always with the eyes glued to the screens.” He’s holding her phone by the corner, daring Kate to try to take it back. Kate has impressive reflexes for a regular human being, but even she can’t snatch a phone that dematerializes and materializes from one of Billy’s hands to the next, and she’d rather not embarrass herself trying. She holds her hand out, silently demanding that Billy give it back. She snorts.

“You’re one to talk.”

Billy grins. “So who are you texting that’s so much more interesting than me, Purple Rain?”

“Nobody.”

Billy thumbs the screen on. Kate makes a desperate grab for it, but it’s too late. Billy frowns. His eyebrows creep toward his hairline.

“MAC?”

Maybe he won’t get it.

“As in Miss America Chavez?”

Shit.


End file.
